The present invention relates generally to fluid control valves, and is more particularly concerned with a unique rotary valve mechanism which is particularly adapted for use with fluid operated engines of the type utilizing nutating discs and associated thrust force producing devices, and which also finds general application in many other fields of use.
One such heretofore known engine operates on pressurized fluid, and in one form embodies the use of a plurality of circumferentially spaced fixed cylinder-piston units which are sequentially supplied with a pressurized fluid, the piston thrust forces being applied against a swash plate to cause rotation of a connected shaft.
It has been observed that the successful operation of engines of the foregoing type is dependent largely upon the effective and efficient valving control of the pressurized operating fluid connections to the cylinder-piston units of the engine, and particularly in synchronized relation to the engine shaft rotation.
The present invention seeks to provide a unique compact rotating valve of the manifold type having a driving connection with the driving shaft of the engine, and which embodies features of construction and operation that make it admirably suitable not only for operation with such engines, but also for general use as a valving unit for controlling distribution of a pressurized fluid through a plurality of flow ports.